


The Amazing Fox Girl Vol 2 Docks of Trouble

by AmazingFoxGirlWorks



Series: The Amazing Fox Girl [2]
Category: The Amazing Fox-Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingFoxGirlWorks/pseuds/AmazingFoxGirlWorks
Summary: Follow the adventures of Amy Pizza, The Amazing Fox Girl
Series: The Amazing Fox Girl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747963





	The Amazing Fox Girl Vol 2 Docks of Trouble

Amy’s House

A pink video camera mounted crudely on a large stack of magazines slants to one side briefly before being adjusted,

“hi guys Amys blog update, the video of me fighting The Beaters seems to have gone viral, I haven't any text or emails from the S.O.A yet, so I guess what happened wasn't worth their attention”,

suddenly rising from a slumped position Amy grabs a cell phone swiftly from her desk.

“oh one interesting development in my life is Cloud Man email me, he's a cool guy, he makes clouds”,

Amy pauses mid-sentence scratching her shoulder with her phone, turning off her camera shortly before using her feet to push the chair back, going further than she expected, landing in the middle of the room.

”why can't I ever finish one of these things “she groaned” my problem is I talk to myself more then I do to other people”,

standing to put her chair back and sitting back down Amy runs her hands through her hair.

“Ben is right I do suck at this” she murmured, stretching her arm across her chest.

”YOU NEED TO FIGHT MORE CRIME”, a voice jeered loudly from behind the bedroom door,

”Ben how long have you been there?” Amy barked out,

”long enough to know you're beating yourself up when you should be celebrating, he replied with sympathy”

“I mean you did take on an entire gang all by yourself, I mean that is pretty awesome” he added getting out his phone.

“hey did you know Cloud Man tweeted about you?”, 

”Yeah, he sent me an email to” Amy responded slightly uninterested, 

”see you have a fan” he chirped ”why are you beating yourself up Amy, does your tail ich again?” Ben said halfway through a smirk, 

standing up taking her tail in both hands Amy walked past Ben to stand the center of attention in the room,

”no and I told not to mention that” she stated said with embarrassment, ”it's just I could be doing more you know, I just have this drive like”, ”like an animal” Ben interrupted, Amy nodded.

”come with me I wanna show you something grab a coat” Ben ordered pointing to a jacket slung on a nearby chair.

The Docks

A small warehouse located at the end of a fishing dock its ocean smell becoming stronger, and stronger as Ben runs toward it, 

“here we are” Ben chirped out his tone overly excited, ”isn't she perfect”

“it has character, and an interesting smell I'll give you that but, what's it for?, wait don't tell me is this our secret base because I'm pretty sure this place is owned by the government or something”, Amy said crossing her arms as she finished her sentence.

“no its a gym smart ass” Ben replied, tilting her head backwards Amy let out a soft moan her arms swung back and forth to keep warm now they were no longer walking,

”Ben how is this place a gym”, Amy asked ”come on you need to see”, walking inside the warehouse together,

Ben briskly running over to a collection of wooden boards, 

”look look look, this stuff its awesome you can use these to practice your punching, and the metal railings and rope over there you can climb that and jump around” he shouted.

Amy walking over to the boards each one around two inches thick, surprisingly clean for something living in an abandoned building, ”I bet I can break these” Amy states,

picking up the shortest board from the pile, ”it must have come off one these longer ones” Ben says, 

placing both hands on the short wooden plank Amy starts to push the wood apart,

“damn Amy that things like two, three inches thick” after a moment the wood starts to visibly crack down the middle, 

”its a little stubborn” Amy grunted, moments after the wood snaps in two, splinter flying in several directions, the two wooden peases falling to the floor, 

”damn I wish I could do that” Ben said scratching his head, Amy chuckled stepping over an old anchor underneath her.

”target seems to have a male associate, whether or not he has powers or unique properties is unknown, the target has displayed superhuman strength, snapping a wooden board with minimal effort, I require further information to determine her maximum strength level”,

a tall man in grey padded leather and a strong physique, stands watching the docks, his face hidden by a round silver futuristic helmet, he stands with several other seemingly identical men, turning to his comrade, large machinegun in hand.

“does the boss want us to attack these kids?”,

”no, we just can't have supers poking around a quarantined sight” his ally replies with great authority, 

the glass visor on the man's helmet shines a dull neon green casting a light over the fishing docks, 

”the kids don't have any traces of him, they're clean I'm not surprised recruiting children isn't really his style, but better to be safe than sorry”, 

the man turns off his helmet, putting away his large gun shortly after,

”I think we're done here boys, let's keep an eye on these two if they come back”. 

Amy picks up the two boards placing them on a nearby table, rubbing her wet hands into her jacket 

“this place is gross” she says taking out a hair band from her back pocket, 

”yeah but it's still awesome right” Ben replies, the enthusiasm he once had noticeable absent,

Amy looks at him and then behind focusing on the large iron door they used to get in, ”listen do you wanna get coffee I wanna get out of here now” the end of her sentence murmured slightly,

“I can do coffee” Ben replied, ”I never asked, by the way, did the Super Heroes of America say anything about the video?” 

Amy smiled at Ben now helping putting her hair up,

”the S.O.A rarely contact heroes below tier five, so even if they were talking about me I wouldn't know” Ben nodded,

Amy put her arm around his shoulder, has the two left the dock building.

Kitten Cafe 

The sound of coffee machines drown out loud conversations as Amy looks down at her menu, the edges covered in pink glitter resembling the tables and door handles, 

“this place is so sickly sweet but I think that's the point” groused Ben now biting the inside of his cheek,

”I actually don't mind pink n glitter, everyone just assumes I'm a tomboy because of my hair, it's quite annoying actually”,

Ben nods in agreement ”yeah I agree everyone thinks I'm a tomboy too but that's just because I am a boy” Amy laughs, 

”so weird, but I kinda know what you mean, you've made me crazy”, 

Ben leans forward his mouth halfway open ”Amy you have a tail, I did nothing to make you crazy” he stated with laughter,

“the tail doesn't define me I could not have this thing and be the exact same person” Amy's smile faded, part of her disagreeing with her own statement.

Ben sharply shooting up from his chair moving the table startling Amy, causing her to drop her menu, 

“Amy I left my headphones at the dock house” 

that's alright I can run and get them, I’ll use the rooftop way its quicker” Amy said while leaving her seat, 

“I’ll just be a minute” 

Running outside to jump up the nearest wall, Amy jumped from rooftop to rooftop, gaining more speed with each leap,

The Docks 

“I need to travel alone more often” she gaped her adventure leaving her breathless.

the dock now in sight Amy runs towards the large iron doors, entering the building Amy's steps become slow her tail hairs on edge,

“something is off.”

turning to leave, suddenly an anchor from the shadows flies towards Amy, narrowly duking she faces upright to look at her attacker,

“what the hell what kind of maniac throws an anchor!” she screams, to the darkness,

frightened and angered, a ghostly voice responds soon after,

”you want to take me to them but you'll die before I let you take me” the bellowing voice turning the air cold, 

almost faster than she could react the ghostly figure throws a rusty pipe, travelling through the air at great speed, Amy leans backwards her hand touching the cold wet floor for support the object missing her completely,

”take you, I wouldn't even know who to take you to” she cries out, upright once again Amy prepares herself for confrontation,

”we can't talk this out if I don't know where you are” she shouts to every dark corner in the room, 

a very large figure suddenly appearing behind her causing Amy to yelp and turn with inhuman speed,

”they call me the Dark Diver” the large man bellowed, Amy's eyes now scanning him top to bottom.

The Dark Diver stood before her, wearing a black wet suit his face hidden by a diving mask, that intimated her more than any face would have, 

”how did you sneak up on me what do you want” Amy cried out, 

”not used to that are you?” he bellowed through his mask Amy asserted her posture her fists now clenched, 

“I have animal DNA, my instincts should make sneaking up on me impossible how’d you do it?”, 

the Diver walked away picking up a metal harpoon from the ground, 

“you don't look like a superhero sent to kill me, maybe you are with them, maybe you aren't but now you know I'm here I can't let you leave” the Diver said coldly, 

Amy stepping backwards panicked but ready to fight at a moments notice.

“the reason you couldn't feel me coming, is because theirs nothing to feel, you see I'm already dead” 

Amy's eyes widened, “an empty body a husk I'm just flesh without soul, that's why they want to take me away, I'm what they call, a tier five threat whatever that means, I can make you feel the cold wrath of the ocean, especially scary cold and frightening for a silly little girl like you” 

“why don’t you run and make it interesting for me girl?”

finding her confidence again stepping forward Amy called out,

yeah well I'm a tier three superhero and I've taken out tons of men bigger than you” the challenge in her voice travelling through the building, 

The Dark Diver leaps at Fox moving faster than any human being, Fox sidestepping out the way with little time to counter-attack kicks the Divers knee, seeing her window of opportunity, Fox backflips several meters, the Diver laughing.

Leaping to her ones more the Diver thrusts his weapon forward the harpoon grazing Foxes leg, spinning to dodge his next strike Fox uses the momentum to kick Diver across his head dropping his weapon, the Diver noticeably hurt,

lunches both arms forward grabbing Foxes neck, placing both hands on his Fox struggles to push him away, this contest of strength leaving them both even, 

shooting his knee forward catching Fox she steps backward, Diver blasting forwards with a barrage of punches each one missing, Fox having found her center, 

she leapt over the Diver with a swift somersault Fox grabs the abandoned harpoon, taking it with one hand Amy throws it, her loud grunt echoing as it flies forwards Dark Diver, now impaled in the chest, he falls to his knees, 

”oh god I didn't mean to” Amy howls,

“girl you are strong, can't kill me I’m dead already” the Diver responds, 

”this fight, it's over” Amy proclaimed, 

closing the distance between them with every ounce of strength Fox hits the man, sliding across the cold floor now unconscious.

Amy sits inside the back of an ambulance the docks now flooded with police cars and security robots, she watches them put Diver into a large metal van as thanks a nurse finishing a small bandage on her leg, 

”you've come out of this unscathed given the circumstances”

Amy nods ones, a suited man approaches the ambulance smoking as he takes a picture of Amy the flash momentarily blinding her,

”Amy, Amy Pizza tier three hero, viral video star, what on earth possessed you to go after the Black Diver?”, the man asked his noticeable British accent softening his harsh demeanour, 

”I don’t know, I just went looking for my friend's headphones and he threw an anchor at me, I just tried defending myself” Amy started looking at the man's name badge, 

“Well Amy although the country is grateful you apprehended Dark Diver, I’d just like to say that we don't want to be seeing you like this again” the man stated, taking a drag of his cigarette, 

“well this is no fun for me either, Mr Jason Reed FBI” Amy said tilting her head to look at Jason directly, 

“well Amy its in all our best interest to keep people like you save” Jason remarked pulling out another cigarette from his jacket pocket, 

“if a similar situation like this happens again I want you to locate your nearest police officer and or security droid, and wait for assistance ok” 

“yes I understand Amy said quietly, dropping a now used cigarette box down a drain Jason walks away to his car.

Amy’s House

”but he must have said something,” Ben asked sitting with Amy on her bed, 

“not really he just said don't do it again” Amy groaned noticeably tired, 

”I took a picture of the guy look,” Amy said handing Ben her phone

”he drives a Chevrolet nice and its black, I like him” Ben remarked smiling as he zoomed in on the mans car, 

putting her head to his shoulder letting out a sigh, Amy wondered what the next few days would bring and if other tier three heroes had days like these, fighting nameless goons now seeming like a sweet distant memory.


End file.
